kamigami_no_asobifandomcom-20200213-history
Image Policy
Image Policy Image Outline To make the Kamigami no Asobi Wiki more understanding for visitors and editors, images can be uploaded to show what happened. This wiki only uses two sorts of file extensions, JPG and PNG. Animated GIF images are allowed but due to their lack of purpose and distractive quality, it is not advisable. Re-Uploading If you're re-uploading any images, do not upload another image that already exists at this wiki. Origin of Uploaded Image We do only accept official images to be uploaded. There can also be images coming from anime, manga and games. Placement in articles We do also have a strict policy about how to put the images in the character pages. If there is an infobox added in a certain page, the image must be placed from left to right policy. When adding images to an image gallery page, please place them in the correct gallery under the appropriate heading. Image Quality *In this wiki, image quality is very important. If there is any low quality image then they must be replaced with a new better quality image. We also prefer PNG images over JPG images because JPG images slowly lose quality each time you save them. Neither of these types of quality loss can be recovered without the original image. *Avoid widescreen shots. Widescreen images sometimes contain black bars, and more importantly the large width of the images disrupts the visibility of thumbnails by increasing the amount of empty space. It's best to clip the image down to what you are actually depicting. *Avoid watermarks. If an image is watermarked by a TV Station then it must be replaced to a new picture. *Avoid cropped picture at all cost. *Avoid subtitles and translations made by scanlation groups. When clipping from manga it's best to use the raw if possible, and for anime either use the raw, or use a frame where there is no subtitle, or use a group that uses soft subtitles and formats like MKV. Subtitles and the edits made by scanlation groups ruin the image, reduce its originality, and also incorporate a fuzzy copyright issue that technically makes those images illegal. Fanon Images The Kamigami no Asobi Wiki do also not support fan images about the series or not evenly related to the series. Fan images are mostly copyrighted and also not true to the original concept and art of the series created by the original author. Also the images of fan arts are also useless and evenly can make the visitor thinks, which is probably a serious fan to believe that the Kamigami no Asobi Wiki is a bunch of nonsense, and also it will attract editors who love to add fan arts. Sexual Images The Kamigami no Asobi Wiki disallows images containing explicit sexual contents; it is strict forbidden to upload any kind of images, even if there are images related to the series. Unrelated Images We only support images that are related to the series or the series itself, but we do not support images that are unrelated to the series, evenly if the character appears in different anime or manga. Images in User page It is allowed that you can add images on your user page, but there are also limits what kind of images you must not upload on your user page, here are some few points: *It is not allowed to add sexual or harassment images, see above. *It is not allowed to add any fan arts images even if it is yours. *It is not allowed to add any GIF images. *It is not allowed to add any images that are not related to the series. Warning All admins have the rights to delete any images if it is not comply with the said rules. Category:Policy Category:Rules Category:Image Policy